


Night of the Wolf

by Mojjochan



Series: June the werewolf [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is having a hard time holding himself in-check so it's a good thing he has Jinhwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-connected to Of Dogs and Wolves. I felt like I left ya'll hanging with that one so tada!
> 
> Comments are love!

June breathed heavily, his sight was clouded and he felt agitated and restless. 

He turned in bed and looked over the edge at Bobby who was muttering about something in his sleep.

He turned again, and the bed creaked loudly. 

He whimpered slightly, and he could hear Hanbin groaning unhappily in the bed under him.

June turned again and ended up on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

June huffed, his heart was racing and his mind a cotton ball.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He whispered into the darkness, gripping the front of his shirt.

He hurled himself out of bed and landed noiselessly on the floor next to the bed. 

He looked around and saw Hanbin’s stupid face; his mouth slightly open and breathing gently.

June walked out the door and to the bathroom, though his gut wanted him to turn the other way. 

He almost crashed with Donghyuk as the other opened the door. 

“June!” He whispered in shock since he almost crashed. 

June stared at the other man. 

He gulped once then pierced Donghyuk with a fierce glare making the other man frown at him. 

“I need to talk to Jinhwan-hyung” June said forcefully.

“It’s the middle of the night he’s already sleeping.” Donghyuk protested.

“Doesn’t matter.” June snorted back.

“I can’t do that and I have to go to sleep as well.”

“Then go sleep in my bed or on the sofa. I need to talk to Jinhwan.” June pressed on.

Donghyuk glared back.

“What the hell, man?” Donghyuk said and tried to make his way past June.

But June stopped him with an exasperated look on his face.

“Again, I have to talk to Jinhwan!” He raised his voice this time.

Donghyuk flinched as June’s gruff voice filled the silent hallway.

Donghyuk bit his lip with annoyance. 

“F-Fine!” He spat and walked back to June’s room. 

As soon as Donghyuk disappeared from sight June set his course for the room where Jinhwan was sleeping. 

He opened the door and went inside, locking the door behind him.

He looked at Jinhwan who was sleeping peacefully.

He breathed heavily, his heart was beating in his chest and his vision super focused on the older man.

He walked swiftly across the room to the bed, and unable to stop himself he leaned over the older man.

The bed creaked and shifted under him as his weight weighed the bed down.

Jinhwan groaned, stirring from sleep and he opened his eyes slightly.

June kept staring at Jinhwan’s face as he grimaced.

“June?” Jinhwan asked sleepily.

June just huffed, he leaned from side to side like an animal.

“What the hell, June. I’m sleeping.” Jinhwan complained and tried to pull the covers over himself.

“No” June huffed darkly.

Jinhwan looked at the other man through one eye.

“Go back to your bed” Jinhwan groaned.

“Donghyuk is in my bed.” June replied.

“What?” Jinhwan couldn’t understand, he looked at the younger man who refused to budge even an inch.

“Why is he in your bed?” Jinhwan seemed more awake now.

“Because I told him that I needed to talk to you” June felt his focus going astray.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Jinhwan turned and faced June.

“I don’t know” June wheezed, but as he said it his eyes started to change. They burned slightly and he closed them, and when he opened them again they were a brilliant shade of bright blue.

Jinhwan simply stared at him while June started panting, his hands digging into the mattress.

“Are you in heat?” Jinhwan was suddenly wide awak and staring at the other man with doubt in his eyes.

“In what?” June asked confused, his senses were piqued and he could smell Jinhwan, and hear his heart beating.

“Heat.” Jinhwan repeated, but June still looked confused “Basically, you want to mate…” Jinhwan explained, he waited for a reaction from the other one but June just stared at him in silence. 

In what little light the moon produced Jinhwan could see that June’s face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

June could feel his blood rushing through his body and his eyes focused in one Jinhwan’s features; his eyes, slightly parted lips, his jaw, neck and the exposed skin where the top two buttons of Jinhwan’s PJ’s were undone. 

He could feel the heat spread through his body and a tingling sensation in his own pants, making him want to grind his thighs together.

“Are you OK?” Jinhwan asked and reach out to June; the moment Jinhwan’s fingers touched his skin June whimpered and his body trembled.

Jinhwan stared at the younger man, he was much bigger than him, but the current look was way too adorable; his cheeks flushed and his eyes hazy, his big body trembling above his.

Jinhwan felt a compulsion rise from within, he gulped and reached down towards June’s stomach, but went further until his hand touched the hard protrusion.

June gasps loudly and his arms buckled, his upper-half landed on top of Jinhwan.

June drew ragged breaths, his body trembling.

“For godssake” Jinhwan mumbled.

He pushed the younger man away and forced him onto his side. Jinhwan got to his knees in bed, and he motioned to June to get onto his back. 

Once June was lying down Jinhwan smirked confidently as he eyed the much larger man.

“You’re just so innocent…” He sighed and threw a leg up and straddled the lower part of June’s thighs. 

June stared at Jinhwan with big eyes, they looked shocked and he gaped a few times like a fish, but nothing came out.

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow at him. 

June looked down at the tent that was his groin and looked up at Jinhwan who was also looking at the bulge. 

June gulped; again digging his hands into the mattress he was now fighting the compulsion to grab Jinhwan.

Jinhwan also seemed impatient as bit his lower lip when he reached towards June.

The older man slipped his hand under June’s shirt. 

The younger gasped and squirmed as Jinhwan’s palms ran over his bare skin, his shirt riding up with the elder’s hands.

Jinhwan watched June’s chest rapidly inflate and then go flat again as the younger drew sudden and ragged breaths. 

Jinhwan smiled to himself as he let his hands stroke back down, sliding over to the sides and caressing the younger man’s body.

“Wha-?” June yelped in confusion as he wasn’t used to being touched like that.

“Oh relax.” Jinhwan said nonchalantly and retracted his hands; he then proceeded to undo his PJ shirt and threw it on the floor.

June looked at the shirt now in a pile on the floor, refusing to look up at the older man. 

Jinhwan felt annoyed, but he enjoyed the younger’s side profile. 

He leaned over the younger, his upper body leaning against June’s upper body and his bottom half raised up in the air, he felt the younger’s body grow stiff under him.

He hovered over the exposed neck, he could feel his own breath bouncing off of June’s skin. 

He pressed his lips softy against the skin, leaving a trace of butterfly kisses along the length of the neck. 

He felt June stirring under him, and whimpering slightly. 

He chuckled and parted his lips to suck on the soft flesh making June groan loudly and his back arched of the bed and the hardness in June’s pants, that by now had stained through both his underwear and his PJ pants, bumped and grazed against Jinhwan.

June moaned loudly, and the muscles in his neck became tight so that it was impossible for Jinhwan to get a hold on the skin. 

Jinhwan smirked and looked up to see that June was fighting against himself, protruding canines pressing against his lower lip and his eyes scrunched up tight. 

“If you keep that up you’ll have wrinkles” Jinhwan commented and lead a hand up to poke a single finger into the crevice between June’s brows.

“I can’t much… longer” The younger man wheezed.

Jinhwan sighed “You youngsters always in a rush.” He sat back up his ass landing on June’s stomach.

June grunted with discomfort, but Jinhwan placed one hand on June’s chest and the other sought it’s way down to the tent in June’s pants.

Once Jinhwan’s hand touched it teasingly June’s hips jerked and his eyes became wide.

“Look at me.” Jinhwan urged, but June shook his head and swallowed hard.

“Suit yourself” Jinhwan snorted and raised himself to sit on his knees. 

The older man stared at June’s flushed face as he started to pull his own pants down.

The elder didn’t waste any time and soon he was buck naked over June who could faintly see the glow of Jinhwan’s skin in the corner of his eye and watched in horror filled delight as they landed next to the PJ shirt. 

Jinwhan then yanked June’s pants down violently and smirked widely as June’s cock emerged into the air with a whimper.

The elder took a good grip of the younger’s cock with his whole hand, he stroked it up and down a few times while watching June’s face.

June shuddered and groaned, he squirmed with every touch and he wanted to make it stop while not wanting to at the same time.

He was gripping the mattress so hard he was in the back of his mind afraid he might tear it soon.

Jinhwan’s hand was still jerking him off, slowly and steadily; which was driving him crazy.

“F-Faster” He moaned, and Jinhwan felt delighted as his hand slipped over the head and to the tip before going all the way down to the base again, making June’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Jinhwan gripped the base firmly before he started up the shaft again, his hand gaining speed as he rubbed the hardness. 

June’s breath was growing more and more ragged, his breaths were also shallower and he groaned loudly.

June could feel the heat spreading from his abdomen, he shuddered as it ran up his spine and he groaned with frustration and started to buck his hips.

“I’m gonna” June gasped loudly.

He couldn’t even hear Jinhwan’s snort as he came, his shoulder’s and upper-back coming off the bed as he tilted his head back.

His cum splattered all over Jinhwan’s hand and his back, he chuckled and got up and off the bed.

He went to his night stand and pulled the drawer open where he retrieved a box of tissues and some other items.

June’s body relaxed and he lay slumped on the bed.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t…” June gasped and felt that he could look at Jinhwan now.

He opened his eyes and saw the man standing next to the bed and wiping cum off himself; still naked and June’s eyes couldn’t help but see the erection he was taking no measure to hide.

June gulped, feeling flustered and averted his eyes.

“Idiot” Jinhwan mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that” June said, his ears twitching.

“Ah yeah, werewolf hearing.” Jinhwan laughed.

Jinhwan then went back to the bedside table and opened what June now realized was abox of condoms.

“Why do you have those?!” He snarled angrily. 

“I was waiting for this to happen” Jinhwan replied nonchalantly and took out some condoms that he placed on the night stand. 

He then took the other thing lying next to the box, which June didn’t know what was.

“What are you doing?” June asked sitting up slightly.

“Just leave it to me” Jinhwan said without looking at him. 

June grumbled and his eyes fell on the elder’s dick.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“For?” Jinhwan asked while opening the tube.

“It was just me…” June said, feeling ashamed. 

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not over yet.” Jinhwan looked at him with a big grin on his face.

June felt a little shocked and looked down at his limp dick. 

“On the other hand, Hanbin might kill me since we’ve got dance practice tomorrow…” Jinhwan said thoughtfully, but then shrugged.

Jinhwan came back to the bed with the condoms and the tube.

He sat down next to June and opened the condom “Just sit back and relax” He said calmly and used one hand to push the younger slightly. 

June stared as Jinhwan pulled the condom over his fingers and applied the substance from the tube, that’s when he realized it was lube.¨

He blushed and wondered what the older man was doing.

Jinhwan got onto his knees and turned to face June. 

“Some incentive” He mumbled to himself and came in close, he then pressed his lips against June’s. The two started kissing deeply; Jinhwan’s tongue in control the whole time and playing with June’s.

While June was caught up in the kiss Jinhwan brought the fingers with the lubed condom to his ass and pushed the fingers inside.

He was pleased with how used to it he was, after all he usually fingered himself everyday in anticipation of June’s heat setting in.

He stretched and moved his fingers, groaning a little when he felt a twinge in his hard cock.

“I can’t wait any longer” Jinhwan whispered against June’s lips and he pulled his fingers out of his ass and tossed the condom into the bin.

“What?” June asked dazed.

He came to when Jinhwan grabbed his dick and stroked it once. He whimpered and shut his eyes tight.

Jinhwan rocked his hips in the air in anticipation as he grabbed June’s cock and stroked it, once, twice until it became engorged again.

He took another condom pack and opened it skillfully putting it on June who groaned as Jinhwan’s fingers slipped over the cock head.

He grabbed the lube and poured a good amount into his hand before slobbering it all over June’s now condom clad cock.

“June.” He said firmly and the younger man opened his eyes to look at him.

Jinhwan leaned in close, his breath tickled June’s ear as he whispered “Spread my cheeks for me” and leaned back to watch June blush and stutter.

“Pardon?” June asked baffled. 

Feeling impatient Jinhwan forcefully grabbed June’s hands and lead them down to his but where he lay them on each cheek and forced him to pull them apart.

“Good boy” He said in a straind voice and smirked while lowering himself as he held June’s dick in place.

He kept focusing on his breathing as he felt the tip pressing against his puckered hole.

June’s cock slipped inside with a squelch and Jinhwan remained with the head just inside him for a few seconds before he lowered himself even further and the hard rod pierced deep inside him.

June stared, looking from Jinhwan’s face to where he could see that their bodies were connected. 

He drew in a shaky breath as Jinhwan lowered himself more and groaned throatily.

There was a moment of silence as Jinhwan stretched his back out then relaxed, taking deep breaths.

June groaned, his cock felt hot and it was begging painfully for the friction, pulsating and spreading all over his body.

“Jin… hwan…” June begged, squirming slightly. 

Jinhwan laughed through his nose.

Jinhwan moved, lifting himself up and almost off June’s dick.

“Wha-?” June grumbled his voice tainted by desperation.

Jinhwan came back down and June gripped the mattress tightly his mind felt fuzzy, even fuzzier than earlier, and he was fighting himself, doing his best not to grab the older man.

“Come on, work with me here” Jinhwan leaned forward so that both hands rested against June’s chest “You’re no fun.” Jinhwan teased him on purpose.

“But what if I hurt you?” June groaned as Jinhwan pulled up again.

“Hurt me? You would never hurt me.” Jinhwan said in a deep husky voice, true to his image of the voice you want to listen to at night.

June felt overwhelmed by Jinhwan’s trust. 

Overcome by emotion June let his desires take control and he felt a surge of power enabling him to sit up and effectively push Jinhwan over onto his back.

In the move his cock slipped out and Jinhwan was taken by surprise as he got the wind knocked out of him when he hit the mattress.

June leaned over the older man, his arm reaching over the other’s shoulder for support, so that he was towering over Jinhwan, and sitting between his thighs. 

Suddenly Jinhwan felt a bit flustered by the dominating June, he gulped hard and stared wide eyed up at the younger man who was not panting hard his eyes glistening in the light.

“Why do I want you so much? Why do you make my blood boil?” June growled at Jinhwan, who shuddered, an electrical shock running up and down his spine.

June’s canines were showing as he panted with his mouth open.

June groaned, his body flushed with heat and his desire growing ever stronger.

He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before he retracted his arm from next to Jinhwan’s head to his waist, where he with ease lifted the elder’s buttocks into the air.

He grabbed the lube and poured more onto Jinhwan’s ass. 

“Cold…!” Jinhwan whimpered, shuddering.

He placed his cock against the twitching hole, his breath was ragged as he pushed against the puckered opening and the head slid in.

June groaned, his rod piercing Jinhwan slowly going deeper and deeper.

He looked up to look at the older man’s face, which contorted in silent moans as he twitched with the hot member slipping deeper and deeper inside.

“June” Jinhwan mumbled breathlessly and his hands fumbled up to where the younger man’s face was. 

He caressed it, his hands slipping down to June’s back; the man shuddered as Jinhwan’s fingers dug into his skin.

Jinhwan winced once June was buried to the hilt inside him.

“I can’t anymore…” June groaned as if in pain.

“Me neither…” Jinhwan gasped as he tugged at the younger to move.

June took a few calming breaths before he pulled back out, leaving the head inside, before plunging back in.

He repeated the motion several times, all the while Jinhwan squirmed and groaned.

June shifted slightly, pulling on Jinhwan’s leg to raise it just as he pounded into him; suddenly Jinhwan’s hand flew up to cover his mouth and his eyes grew big and tears were coming out.

June stopped, horrified. 

“Did I hurt you?!” He asked in a panicked tone.

Jinhwan shook his head. He breathed through his hand as if to calm himself and stifle his voice.

June looked down and saw that the man’s dick was twitching violently.

After a few moments that were filled with panic for June the elder piped up. “More” Jinhwan groaned through his hand that was still clutching over his mouth.

June felt a rush and had to bite himself hard to not cum as Jinhwan’s sultry, aroused gaze met his.

He drew a few raspy breaths trying to calm himself.

June yanked on Jinhwan’s leg again and thrust his hips forward.

His dick buried to the hilt before he pulled back out and started thrusting at a rhythmic speed.

Jinhwan moaned, his body rocking with the thrusts.

As June kept thrusting into him Jinhwan felt strange and his body kept tingling and his entire cock was pulsating, throbbing with a strange mix of satisfaction and desire.

The odd sensation from when June’s cock thrust into him was unlike any other, he wanted to grab his dick but couldn’t. Every time he tried to reach up and grab it his hand flew back down to grip the sheets.

June how was watching the elder closely, his gaze ravaging every little twitch, every little gasp for breath, noted Jinhwan’s desperation and he started by touching Jinhwan’s face.

Jinhwan looked up at him through hazy eyes and hissed and moaned as the younger’s big hand travelled down his body; down his sweaty neck and over his chest, stroking a hard nub as he went, making Jinhwan twitch.

His hand continued down over the elder’s chest and abdomen, he felt the ragged breaths with his palm flat against Jinhwan’s skin.

He gulped as he came closer and closer to the dick so hard it was straining back into Jinhwan’s stomach.

He went past the head and down to the base, he saw where they were connected and bit his lip aroused.

He let his palm press against the underside of Jinhwan’s shaft, slowly making his way up until his finger caressed the glans.

Automatically Jinhwan gasped loudly and pushed himself into the younger’s touch.

June kept thrusting into him as he grabbed the elder’s cock.

He started to stroke it to the same rhythm as hi strokes, occasionally mixing it up.

As June kept thrusting into him, his cock rubbing against his insides and stimulating him beyond what he thought was possible, Jinhwan’s body was climbing towards release. 

His body felt oddly ridged and hot, his loins were burning and his cock craved desperately for June to go faster still.

“Faster” Jinhwan gasped, now biting his hand to stifle his moans.

June who was going deeper and deeper into the haze, could abide by the elder’s request and started moving his hand faster and also rocking his hips faster. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room along with their ragged breathing. 

Both did their best to stifle their moaning and June was worried that Jinhwan might draw blood soon.

But before he could let the worry pass his lips Jinhwan lurched violently and came; his cum escaping him, splattering all over his chest and stomach. 

With the contractions and muscle spasms clamping down on June’s own cock he pounded hard into the elder, letting himself be milked of his own semen. 

They both arched their backs when they came; Jinhwan’s entire back left the bed and he whimpered into his mauled hand and June threw his head back and groaned loudly.

Once they both came down, June collapsed onto his side. 

They were both panting, Jinhwan touched his chest and looked at the white, sticky substance sticking to his fingers.

“Holy…” June wheezed.

He opened his eyes to look at Jinhwan who was looking at him, he smiled and took some calm steadying breaths.

Jinhwan reached under the bed and retrieved a box of tissues, he grabbed a few and wiped himself.

June took some too and pulled off the condom.

Once it was all in the trash, Jinhwan looked at June, who now looked drowsy and relaxed.

Jinhwan grinned to himself and leaned in planting a sweet kiss on the younger man’s lips.

June smiled sleepily and kissed back, the two sucked on each other’s lips for a little before June pulled the covers that had fallen down at some point and covered them both.

Jinhwan yawned and snuggled with June, he pushed June so that he was lying on his back and Jinhwan lay his head to rest against the younger’s chest. 

Jinhwan threw one leg over June’s leg, and June embraced Jinhwan.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
